Often, rifle sportsmen enjoy shooting guns of different types and different calibers. However, one gun is often of a single type and of a single caliber. As such, the rifle sportsman has to obtain multiple guns in order to have different types and/or different calibers. While it may be favorable to have different types of guns, the rifle sportsman is forced into buying multiple guns.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to be able to have a gun that converts from a first type to a second type.